


Sleepyhead

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, c UT E FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink's a bookworm and Aoba has freezing toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr user raionviper

The flames licked at the wood within the fireplace, the only sound filling the silent house, other than the occasional flip of a page. Being the dead of winter, it was freezing, especially at night. Neither Mink nor Aoba could really go outside; they were snowed in.  The only warmth provided was from the fireplace, as well as the thick quilt Aoba had wrapped himself in.

It was hard to adjust to the weather in this country, much different and much harsher than the ever sunny weather in Midorijima. Mink tried his best to help Aoba adjust, much to the younger male’s appreciation.  He was just happy that his presence was accepted, his love returned.

Pursing his lips, Aoba approached the sofa with apprehension and curiosity. Mink had been immersed in a novel for quite some time while Aoba was talking with Tae via webcam. Deciding not to actively bother his lover, Aoba sat beside Mink silently and pulled up his coil, reading through various emails. Silence was something that the foreigner had come to appreciate. Mink wasn’t always silent, but he wasn’t exactly a _chatterbox_ either.

He wrapped the blanket further around himself, a chill running through him. Closing his coil screen, Aoba hugged his knees to his chest, curling his freezing toes. Having become bored once more, he gave a glance to Mink, but was surprised as gold hues met his eyes, his heart beating out of his chest. Averting his gaze, Aoba looked elsewhere, fumbling with the fabric of the quilt between his fingers.

There was a sigh and Mink reached over to wrap an arm around Aoba, pulling him right to Mink’s side. To the smaller man’s surprise, Mink radiated warmth. Before he could help himself, he clambered into the older man’s lap, straddling him, blanket and all, wrapping his arms around the other male’s neck and resting his head on his shoulder.

“…What are you doing?” Mink asked, giving Aoba a skeptical look.

“You’re warm,” Aoba replied, closing his eyes with a satisfied smile.

Mink remained silent for a moment before sighing once more and accepting his fate. Picking his book up, he continued reading as Aoba relaxed against him. The book was actually something Aoba had bought for him a week ago. Apparently, it was something Clear had recommended, so he’d bought it for Mink for no reason in particular. As strange as Clear seemed, he was hesitant to read it, but Aoba had spent his money on it. It’d be rude to at least not pick it up and try.

Surprisingly, it was actually very intriguing and well-written. Mink found himself thinking to ask the masked weirdo for more recommendations.

It wasn’t long before he reached the last chapter of the novel—well, as it seemed. A glance to the clock told him an entire hour had passed. Mink wasn’t usually the type to get distracted so easily either. Feeling the gentle rising and falling of Aoba’s chest against his and the deep breathing against his neck, the brunet easily guessed that Aoba had fallen asleep during that time.

Closing his unfinished book and setting it to the side, Mink held Aoba close, like a child, and stood, the younger male’s arms dangling loosely from Mink’s shoulders in slumber. He walked to their shared bedroom, opening the door, not bothering to flip on the light. Being gentle as can be, he laid his lover down onto the mattress, covering him with the quilt, as well as the comforter. He rolled his eyes at the wet trail escaping Aoba’s mouth and wiped the trail of drool from his lips.

Just as he pulled away, Aoba’s dazed eyes opened slightly. “M…ink?” he mumbled sleepily.

A smile twitched on the man’s lips. “Go back to sleep,” he murmured, brushing Aoba’s bangs from his eyes.

“B…ut…” Aoba’s eyes drifted close before he could catch himself, dark lashes fluttering in an attempt to stay awake.

“Sleep, Aoba,” Mink repeated, pulling the quilt further up Aoba’s torso. Finally, the other man gave in and fell back asleep, eyes slipping closed. Mink, who had sat on the edge of the bed, seemed to debate for a moment before holding a feathered strand of Aoba’s hair and pressing a kiss to it.

Smiling to himself, he got up and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Just one more chapter—then he’d head to bed.


End file.
